User blog:Iamnoone/March Blog, Inactive time, Message to the community
It've been a long time since my last blog, eh? I'm really busy at this time, 4 jobs, a servant at Otacool Station, an event planner in AkibaVN, a member of FigureVn, and a animator of Mikubook's Official Supporter, weird, only step out of the army 1 month and already a bunch of jobs, but i love these jobs, i'm enjoying working.....:) I'll try to be active as possible as i could....but these jobs.....well, now, i've to attend alot of events, festival, stuffs....and prepare the animations for the Character Vocals before summer, and the end of the year....so...i'll be inactive for a long time....maybe until summer :( I'll still online sometimes, to check on stuffs, and answer messages,ect.... Winx Club, i've no comment, i still watch it, i still like it, but not favorite it anymore, now i just it for fun, no longer spend time find more infos and stuffs....it once of the reason why i'm less edit these days, The VAs, they don't put any emotions when the Voice Actings, and the scripts, so bad , they sud try to put their voice in to a Voicebank like Vocaloids, it even better than this! >:[ About the Achievements Feature on this wiki, this feature is getting annoying....it totally just for fun, it useless, it now show you're a good user, you do bad edits and you still earn badges, it suck! And some users think it importain to earn alot of badges, IDK why, what, you guys think earn alot of badges and you'll become a hot user? A wiki that i know have a much better way, it called Medals of Editing, for example, you uploaded alot of good, high quality pics to pages, you'll earn the Images Contribution Medal, you reused alot of good stuffs, you'll earn the Recycle Contribution Medal, you done alot of good edits, you'll earn the badge Medal of Editing,.....this way, it better, it can be use to show if you're a real good user, admins can use those Medals to decide if he sud be a rollback/custodian or not! Badges, huh, me and Borys know a method that it can be use to get alot of badges in only 1 day! About this wiki admins and rollbacks, alot of admins, but look, only RoseXinh is active! What, other admins are on a vacation??? RoseXinh have to do alot of things here, delete unsused files, deal with vandals, handle alot of stuffs, and she still a student, she about to take a very special exam too! I bet she'll be inactive during the time she prepare for the exam, who will protect our wiki when Rose gone? Nobody, don't count on the VSTFs too much, if we're lucky, then they'll find us and help us, otherwise, we're dead >.< We're really in need of more admins, to the head admins, if you can read this, then please make RoseXinh a head admins, she a really good admin, and please check out the rollback requests too! For the admin, i suggest Believixinstella to be a new admin, 'cause she is active, and a good/responsible user, i bet she can be a good admin and i'm bet alot of people will agree! For this wiki, i think we need to promote our wiki....it a bit old....look at the featured article setion, it totally abandoned for a long time, also the featured user section, we need to promote it, it'll make our wiki look more modern, more beautiful, catch more users....it'll not take alot of wikia's bandiwiths, trust me, look at our wiki, it popular, but, lack of good users, some crazy users only....look at what other wikis after they have an improment drive, The Walking Dead wiki now became of hot wiki, Gravity Falls Wiki, was a abandoned wiki, now a hot wiki too! The same with Boboiboy Wiki, Half Life Wikia and Call of Duty Wiki, alot of good user, always active, never fear of bad users/vandals, 'cause they got a large security system full of admins, bueacrafts, rollbacks, custodians....I can help out 'cause i got exp with MediaWikis and Templates, Codes I suddenly become a cosplayer, at first, i'm a cosplayer's photographer, but now, i'm a cosplayer! The Cosplayer's Group Leader told me: With your voice and your appearance, you're perfect for the antagonists (What the....?) and protagonists with a painful, sad, story roles (Really?). What nickname you want when you become a cosplayer? I choosen the nickname LenBT, why? 'cause Len is my favorite male character in Vocaloid, B is a reference to his signature item, the banana, and T is my birthname, and my last nickname, Troller Recently, i'm starting to interest in a new anime: Black Rock Shooter, if you guys like some actions mixed with hilarious stuffs and romantics scenes, go for it :) From now on, i'll be more active on FB (Again, my job have something to do with this), so if you have Fb and want to talk, add me and feel free :) Category:Blog posts